Aircraft occasionally sustain damage that is overlooked. In rare cases, stress and the resulting material fatigue can worsen. Once damage is reported, repair team personnel often expend a considerable amount of time locating, retrieving and analyzing structural and design data for an aircraft. Such retrieval and analysis can require many days or weeks, resulting in protracted “down time” for the aircraft. Additionally, analysis and determination of corrective measures requires that the necessary structural and design information be accessible in the first place. Therefore, improved damage detection and reporting, as a well as ready access to necessary data, would have great utility.